


Seven Kisses

by SlytherinMalfoySnape (shinygreenwords)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drama, F/M, Kissing, Marriage, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-27
Updated: 2007-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/SlytherinMalfoySnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven times they've kissed and what they mean. Seven because it is the number of perfection. Michael/Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Kisses

Their first kiss is one that is born of curiosity and long suppressed desire. The silence speaks for them. When she kisses him, she breaks all the rules that she has ever known; she's giving part of herself to him. It starts off slow and tender, building up until she can't stand it anymore and she has to ask him what he wants from her. When he whispers her name, she feels like she can't keep her hands off him. She touches him so she can reassure herself that it's real and she's not dreaming. This is the kiss that ruins her. It is the kiss that tells her that Michael Scofield isn't just a con but he is an incredible kisser and could never be matched. It consummates their love and she knows that no matter what happens from then on, some part of her will wait, wait, wait forever for him. It breaks her because she knows she's just tasted the sweetness of forbidden fruit. Their first kiss makes her crave more of it, hoping against all the odds that it won't be their last.

Their second kiss is a stolen one. Sara can't really kiss him like that in the infirmary so she can only plant a quick, chaste one on his palm, pressing his fingers to her lips and hopes that he can understand. Even if they know that they aren't just doctor/patient anymore, no one else can know. Not yet.

The third kiss is fleeting because they don't have time for it so it didn't happen. When he leans in to kiss her, she feels like she wants…needs it so badly but it's over before it's even begun. She can't do it and they can't keep doing this over and over again. It had to end and if he wasn't going to end it, she would have to be the one because she wasn't going to be _that woman_ in his life. It's not a very romantic moment. He hadn't known it at the time, but it was a goodbye. She was sorry but she knew better.

The fourth kiss is their most awkward one yet. They're on the train, in some toilet and its not even quiet. It's not a fairytale reunion but it's their reunion and its still feels surreal and fantastic. His hand is on her face and she melts into his warmth. She is glad that her hair is shaggy because they hide the tears filling in her eyes. He's stroking her hair, looking at her with those intense blue eyes like it's their first kiss all over again. She can taste the salty scent of forgiveness from him and she eats it up. Hope lingers in her mouth. It is then she does believe. She believes that they can get it all back and that it won't always be like this. That there is another, better life beyond this. She believes in him.

The fifth is hungry and longing. He was afraid that after being incarcerated, her feeling for him would wane. They are barely out of the gates of Sona when her lips are on his and they are kissing like their lives depend on it. In some ways their lives do, because it's their love that keeps them grounded. It's no good without each other. It's all over and they don't care anymore. She just wants to kiss him to take the pain away. He can taste freedom, victory and relief. He loses himself in her.

They share their sixth kiss at the altar. It's a small ceremony on short notice, just close family. They hadn't had time to make friends yet; they are each others' secret and secret keeper for now. He kisses her and she's his bride. He can hardly believe it because they are finally where he's always thought them to be: together.

Their seventh kiss is eternal. In the privacy of their hotel room, they laugh at the surroundings and how it reminds them of their previous rendezvous. It is here that they will commemorate their sacrifices, cherish the present moment and sow the seeds of their future. Their tongues lead their bodies in the dance of life. The seventh kiss is the kind that speaks to the soul. It is followed by many kisses. She holds on because she believes that if she holds on for long enough, time will stand still for that moment, that forever is their hands and their love will never end.


End file.
